Service deployment can be a tedious process and can often be prone to errors. Deployment of a new application in a data center can require provisioning of computers, storage, and networking resources. However, service deployment, in particular automation and enabling of services, can be onerous and often takes very long time—often weeks or months (as compared to the other steps requiring less than a couple of days). In addition when an application has to be decommissioned, there are typically no easy ways to figure out what needs to be “un-configured” from the service nodes. Many organizations have to deal with such scenarios.